Complicated Love
by Misty Potter
Summary: This is a L/J Love/Hate fic. It's short and not one of my best stories but could you please review anyway.


Title:Complicated Love  
  
This is a small Lily and James love/hate fic. I'm not that proud of it but I welcome your reviews. I own none of the characters just the plot and Madame Sparklewater who is teaching flying, she was the teacher before Madame Hooch. Also Jodie Carter.  
  
Now on with the story. Enjoy...  
  
  
"What have we got next Moony?" James asked Remus  
  
"We have flying with Ravenclaw" he replied  
  
"Oh no! Ravenclaw! I would rather face Snape and the whole Slytherin House, than face Lily Evans. I can never control myself around her" James sighed.  
  
"Is that right Prongs?" Sirius asked slyly  
  
"Yes, she makes me so mad. I can't stand her" fury flashed in his chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"I'm sure the feeling is mutual. Come on let's go" Sirius said.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Why Gryffindor? Why? I just know Potters gonna try and hex me" Lily said  
  
"Oh will you shut up! I'm sick of hearing about Potter and how much you hate his guts!" Arabella shouted  
  
"No! Why does he always target me? Okay I admit sometimes I start it but only for revenge. He's got the biggest ego in the history of men. Every week he's with some different girl. I swear that he's trying to kiss the whole of our year and the one above and below, before he finishes school. If I went around with a different guy every week I'd be called a slut but it's different for him. God I can't stand him!"  
  
"I'm sure he thinks the same thing. Come on hurry up" Arabella said.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Black go with Figg" Sirius walked over to a blushing Arabella who was thanking the God's that she got paired up with one of her best friends, not to mention her 2 year crush.  
  
"Lupin with Carter" Remus went to Jodie Carter another one of Lily's friends.  
  
"Potter pair up with Evans" James and Lily groaned but James walked over anyway.  
  
"Right let's get started. As it's the first lesson back, we're gonna have a few races. Okay, let's get up in the air" ordered Madame Sparklewater the flying teacher "First to race will be Longbottom and Griffths, then Mc Manus with Gregory, then Woods with Hatt, followed by Back with Figg, then Lupin with Carter and last but not least Potter with Evans.  
  
It took (or seemed to take) forever until it was James' and Lily's turn to race. He had never had flying lessons with the Ravenclaw so he didn't know what Lily's flying skills were like. He had never seen her on the Quidditch team. Lily used this fact to her advantage. She knew how good James could fly from seeing play Quidditch. Hence she decided that this would be the perfect opportunity to show Potter up. While the others were racing Lily was 'pretending' not being able to fly well.  
  
"Hey Potter! How do you hold a broom properly?" asked Lily in pretend frustration.  
  
"Why should I tell you?" he questioned  
  
"Because I asked you to," she retorted  
  
"Fine, you put your left hand there... no lower, that's it and keep your right hand where it is"  
  
"Thanks. Ready, we're after Remus and they're just starting" Lily asked  
  
"Yep, I'll see you at the finish line" he walked off  
  
"Don't count on it Potter" Lily whispered after him  
*~*~*  
  
"Miss Evans, Mr Potter please go to the start," Madame Sparklewater shouted. Lily flew carefully over to the starting line and stared at the course ahead of her. James was already there looking extremely smug like he already had won the race.  
"3...2...1...Go!"  
  
They were off! Lily rounded the bend then continued straight on. James, Determined to win pushed Lily slightly. She held on tight as she was dangling from her broom only holding on by her hands. To get on her broom again she started doing athletic gymnastics while her broom she sped forward. Round and around she went until she was standing up on her broom like it was a surfboard. Lily saw James just sitting mid-air mouth gaped open. She grinned as she surfed through the air heading towards the finish line. She stopped suddenly and turned to look at James still in shock.  
  
"Bye Potter" she shouted   
"I'm coming Evans" she heard James call. Within seconds she could see him quickly gaining on her. The finish line was only meters away. Determined to win Lily flung herself off her broom and towards the finish line 70 ft in the air. She'd crossed the line. She'd won.   
I've finally beaten Potter! She thought  
James couldn't believe what she had just done. He heard her whistle loudly while falling to the ground.   
  
He flew down to try and catch her when he saw her broom, which had continued to fly straight on, turn and head for Lily. He knew that it would never make it. James leaned even further forward, edging his broom on.   
I'm not going to make it! He thought but he still carried on determined to catch her. He was finally gaining on her, he was level. He flew passed her a few meters then went under her. Lily landed in his outstretched arms. He settled her in front of him, one arm around her waist.  
  
"Are you okay?" James asked concerned. Lily looked up in disbelief.  
  
***Lily's P.O.V.***  
  
I searched his eyes, as we made eyes contact, in total and utter shock. I couldn't believe it! He had gone after me, and then asked me if I was okay- civilly and he was being nice. He was concerned about, it reflected in his eyes. We held contact until it became uncomfortable. I looked away, then answered  
"I'm fine thanks" then whistled even louder than before. Where had my broom stick gone now? There it was, it had zoomed straight to my side instantly. James...no Potter helped me onto my broom, holding me as if I was a delicate porcelain doll. He was still holding my hand I noticed. But why?  
  
***James' P.O.V.***  
  
I don't get it! My emotions were in overload. When I saw Evans...Lily falling through the sky, I felt like my heart had stopped beating but as soon as I had caught her, my heart was working overtime. I hate her right? I looked into her eyes. WRONG! Oh God! I've fallen for Evans!   
  
***Normal P.O.V.***   
  
"James can I have my hand back please?" Lily asked  
"Er... now let me think, do I give your hand back or not?" he questioned slyly before giving her hand a squeeze, which he instantly regretted a s he felt a tingle run up his arm.  
"Fine you can have it" Lily said as (unknowingly to James) she got out her wand and muttered a charm. Her hand disconnected itself from her arm so that it was like 'Thing' from the Adams Family. She zoomed off one hand on her broom and a limp arm hanging by her side, one hand in James hand. As soon as he noticed this he screamed and dropped the hand that Lily caught gracefully as she was hovering under James. Then she connected her limp back on.  
  
"Don't you want to hold my hand anymore Potter?" Lily asked innocently.  
  
"Evans I'm going to kill you!" James shouted swinging his broom around.  
  
"You're gonna have to catch me first Potter!"   
  
With that Lily sped through the air and into the distance- James on her tail. Lily went around the whole of Hogwarts which James following, slowly getting closer and closer. Unfortunately, when she looked around to see where James was she didn't see the tree branch right in front of her until to late. She went crashing into it and fell straight off her broom, only to land in James' arms a second time in 20 minutes.   
  
"I know girls fall into your arms all the time but this ridiculous!" stated Lily slightly blushing. Damn! Why am I blushing? I hate his guts! No I don't I just- Oh God don't even go there! She then realised that James was looking at her funny then he said  
  
"It may be ridiculous, but I certainly am not complaining"   
  
"Shut up James!"  
  
"You called me James, I thought my name was Potter to you"  
  
She chose not to answer because right now she didn't know what was happening with her. All she knew was that she could feel every place that James was touching. She whistled for her broom that was on the ground.  
  
"How do you get it to come to you when you whistle?" he asked interested while pulling Lily closer to him  
"I charmed it to come to me when I whistle as long as I'm not too far away from it otherwise it won't come. It recognises my voice."  
  
"Oh cool!"  
  
"Enough with the compliments, can you now release me" she asked or rather demanded. He didn't. She lifted her head to look into his eyes.  
  
"You know I could defiantly get used to this," he whispered sincerely   
Did I just say that? Idiot! Now I'm mostly likely going to get a slap! He thought but pulled her closer anyway, so that she was only inches from his face.  
  
"James?"  
  
"Mmm?" he was drowning in her eyes. Pools of green sea.  
  
"Why do you hate me?" she asked, though dreading the answer.  
  
"I don't" he stroked her cheek "I guess I never did and I certainly don't hate you now" he cupped her face in his hand. Lily involuntary closed her eyes and melted under his touch. Slowly she opened her eyes.  
  
"Lily?"  
  
"Yes?" She was pulled into a passionate kiss. At first she was surprised but finally kissed back. It was total bliss. It was like she had been missing something and then found it. Then she realised what she was doing and pulled away. She had lost that something again.  
  
"I'm not some ditz James. You have not control over me. I'm going to pretend it didn't affect" she couldn't stop the last few words tumbling out of her mouth Damn! Bad choice of words- pretend? Now he's going to know that it did affect me!  
  
"First of all, I know you're not a ditz and I never said that I had control over you, but unlike you I'm not going to pretend that you don't affect me cause it would be a lie" before she could comprehend his words, she was swept away into another passionate kiss. It lasted longer than he intended but he couldn't get enough of her. They broke away panting for breath.  
  
"Does this mean that I'm your flavour of the week this week? Lily asked with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"Guess so, although the way I feel at the moment I think we're going to beat a week easily... unless you're still pretending?"  
  
"I don't want to pretend" she assured him. Just to prove to him, she pulled him into a kiss. Both their thought exactly the same: I think I am falling in love!  
  
*~*~*  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
